Damu
A heat-blasted rock, Damu has no atmosphere to speak of and a brightly colored surface from its sulfur-rich crust. It will be a harsh (and smelly) world, but one that many still want to call home. Interestingly, our drones and unmanned probes have lost all contact shortly after landing, far faster than can be explained by the temperature. Watch out, as we have yet to explain what is destroying them so quickly. About Damu is part of the Trappist-1 Storyline and to unlock this, you need to colonize Huanca. An alien artifact is present upon landfall. It destroys a random building every half-hour. Buildings do not get destroyed when you pause your game. After you complete Damu, and continue playing on the planet, the artifact will no longer destroy your buildings. The alien artifact has fired! Defense systems kicked on across the world for a short time, destroying our building in City. The artifact appears to have depleted its power for now, but it is already recharging. Strategy You don't need to complete your factions' normal goals. You only need to spend 20 Culture points on decryption. You'll need to build multiple hab units per city, so your cities don't constantly get wiped out by the device. Once you have your habs figured out, there are multiple ways to deal with Damu. One is to mine to gain lots of credits, and then research terraforming (the traditional way), and another method is pausing Damu whenever you're not actively playing it (so the artifact doesn't fire), and waiting for random events to give you 20 Culture Points. Random events can also provide a lot of culture revenue, so you won't have to worry about mining anymore. Your strategy on Damu also depends on which other Trappist-1 planets you've already completed, if any. Each planet grants you another artifact with its own capabilities, after all. Depending on what mode and what time in the storyline you're at, the Tresuunak can be used to pre-terraform the world, while Soletta adjusts the heat. Close to late game, it is a good idea to spam Coral Reefs to crank up biomass, as is the case with most planets during late game. Victory - Spoiler Alert Instead of spending Culture Points on independence, you spend them on emergency decryption. Another ancient device has been found on the surface of this world, Unlike the Tresuunak, this device seems to be active and functioning, but it has been calibrated for the needs of its creators. As such, it poses a very real threat to our hominization efforts, and the lives of our settlers. Only by decrypting the system can we learn to control it, and ultimately recalibrate it for our needs. ''- Decryption: At 100% victory is achieved.'' After you tame the artifact called Dvintek, it gets added to the Tresuunak, which can be found in the Satellites tab of your game. From there, you can activate the Dvintek once per hour. The Dvintek is capable of delaying the activation of other artifacts on other Trappist-1 planets. Victory Text Through the focused efforts of your scientists and engineers, this world has been made safe for you and the number settlers under your care. It has been a hard road, but the alien device has been decrypted and reprogrammed under our control. It will no longer harm our people, and indeed, it may prove incredibly useful in the years to come. According to the myths translated from the alien artifact, Dvintek was the name of the adventurer who sailed on the Tresuunak to find a new home among the stars. Undefeated in battle, she was known for her ferocity which bordered on mania, and she was the strongest warrior of her age. The artifact that bears her name seems to be a defense system, capable of targeting and destroying anything no the planet's surface in a single strike. It has been damaged, leading to a long charge-to-discharge ratio, but we believe it will be able to help us deal with other artifacts that we may encounter. Our engineers are working hard to raise the device from the surface of the planet, and install it in one of the Tresuunak's empty slots. We expect that by the time you are ready to begin exploring the next world, we will have it fully operational, It does require recharging after each use, but even so, it could prove to be a potent advantage in our hominization efforts. Category:Worlds Category:Trappist-1